


The Amulet

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean's amulet had a partner? And that Amulet was also given by Bobby to whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amulet

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I tried and I hope you liked it.

Sam, Dean and Bobby was currently researching about weird events going through around South Dakota, near Bobby's place, when a faint knock from the door sounded. For being utterly delved in researching they barely heard it and thought that it's just their imagination but it quickly changed when a much louder knock came. The three men locked at each other before one came up to the door to open it.

A not-so-familiar looking woman was standing in front of Sam."Does Bobby Singer still lives here?" She quietly asked the man who towered her. Sam nodded and before he could speak Bobby came up behind him but just enough to see the woman and the woman to see him.

"Y/N?"

"Uncle Bobby..." She squicked. Sam moved over for Bobby to get closer to the visitor and he immediately hugged her.

"Y/N, what in the world are you doing here?" Bobby asked as he pulled away and they both entered the house, Sam quickly shut the door and moved to his brother.

Dean was leaning on a wall watching Bobby and the unknown woman (for the Winchester Brothers) to catch up.

"I just wanted to visit you." She lied, obviously.

"With big-ass bruises and cuts? What happend to you?" He asked frantically as he guided them to the library where they were previously researching.

"This is a lot of books. Were you busy? Did I disturb—"

"Don't change the topic, Y/N. What happened to you?"

"I became an unwilling sparring partner to a trash that I should have thrown long ago." Her tone was venomous, her previous shy state was turned into an enraging woman. Bobby raised an eyebrow before saying a name that she swore not to hear again.

"Yup. Drake 'The douche-bag ass' Lilorn. He's like an animal when he's hurting me."

"What does he look like?" Bobby asked and still the Winchester brothers were surprisingly quiet.

"Like a freaking mad dog! Of course, his usual suck-my- dick face." Y/N answered a bit harshly but she ain't gonna apologize for it. She looked at Bobby before clearing her throat at the boys' direction. Bobby understood it and changed the topic.

"Meet Dean and Sam Winchester, sons of Mary and John Winchester, good friends of mine." Bobby gestured at them as Sam gave a small wave while his brother gave a her a flirty wink

"And this is my niece, Y/N Y/L/N." Bobby introduced her to the boys before going back to his reading. Y/N dropped her bag near a chair before inspecting the opened books before her.

"Still in this hunting business, Bobby?"

"Not so obvious ain't it?"

"Tch. Well...been there done that." She said, both the Winchester looked at her before going back to their work. "Bobby, do you have a spare room that I can use for a while?" She added. Bobby nodded before giving her the way to the room. A room just a few walks from Bobby and his wife's room. Y/N carried her luggage until she was infront of the stairs, contemplating how she will carry a heavy piece of bag with her things on it up the stairs.

Sam immediately came up to her to assist which she gladly accepted. He let her first up the stairs before following and he's quite having a hard time carrying the luggage. For his physique, the luggage was really heavy. When they entered the room, Sam placed the luggage near the bed.

"I never expected this room to be tidy...Oh—thank you. Sam, right?" Sam nodded before replying.

"Yup.Hey...Please don't mind me asking this but are you really Bobby's niece? It's not that I don't believe you—it's just, aside from Bobby we really don't know the other Singer's." Y/N gave Sam a chuckle as she sat down on the bed.

"You know Karen Singer? Bobby's wife...And his wife had a sister, and that sister, was my mother." She answered with her eyes casted down. Her family history were never been happy after her mother's death. And telling the stories was a way of hurting herself.

"Was?" Sam asked quite puzzled.

"Yep. My mother died of cancer. You know, I never thought I could tell my story to a complete stranger. No offense."

"Ah—it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I won't push you. We all have stories we don't want to tell." Sam said relieving Y/N that it's okay for not telling something.

"I'll go now so you can unpack things and rest." Sam walked towards the door and before he could leave Y/N thanked him. One thing that Sam noticed before he could finally leave was a black necklace on Y/N neck but the pendant was hidden. When Sam was out, Y/N locked the door before going to the bathroom to take a night shower and rest.

 _'My things could wait.'_   She thought as she entered the shower.

***

"Bobby, I never knew you had a VS angel niece." Dean commented, he stopped his reading and faced Bobby. The old man gave him a glare before replying back.

"Dean, you may be John's son but I'll never think twice to shove your gun in your ass." Bobby threatened and Dean put both of his hand up in the air. Sam came back and returned to his book when his older brother nudged his arm.

"You scored, but I'll get the next." Dean said, giving Sam a hint to what he meant. The men continued on researching until Bobby decided to call it a night and retired to his room, leaving the brothers at the living room. Sam on the couch and Dean on the floor.

***

**_'The place was very dark with an eerie ambiance surrounding it before a blinding light came. An event was showing, a mother on a hospital bed. An ill-looking mother. Then it changed into a scene where a man with a gun shot wound on his right temple lied still on his blood soaked bed. Then the scene went black but there were sounds. A flat-line sound from a heart monitor, a crying people, a gun shot sound, an ambulance siren, playing simultaneously before a scene where a man was beating up a woman.'_ **

**_'A hand grabbed my neck before it squeezed around. My breathing became short and ragged, my lung could no longer function, there's no enough oxygen. Another hand came up to slap cheek. It stung. I looked up but it's only a figure. No face, no body, nothing. He tied me up, he reached for his gun before pointing it above my head. I closes my eyes and fired it—'_ **

Y/N was jolted awake, she sat up before pulling her knees close to her chest and cover her face with her hands. Another bad dream. She got out of the bed and grabbed her dressing robe, slipped it on over her T-shirt and a boy-short panties clad body. Honestly she was scantily dressed in a house with men and her being the only female living in it. She needed water to calm down. Y/N's breathing came short and deep like she was trying hard to catch it.

She went down and straight to the kitchen noticing the brothers that were sleeping. One on the couch and the other on the floor, she couldn't recognized them because of the lack of lighting but she didn't care. The window above the sink was letting the moonlight in and across the room, giving it a subtle brightness. Y/N checked the drawers and found a glass. She took it before placing it below the faucet to collect enough water to satisfy her. Y/N took a drink.

Dean was disturbed when he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to check the room, his eyes did not fail him. He saw a feminine figure looking out the window. She was leaning on the counter and Dean slowly got up to approach her, knowing who she was.

"You should be asleep by now?" Dean asked while taking his stride towards Y/N. His voice was lace with sleepiness but it gave it a husky tone which when Y/N heard it, a shiver came up to her body. She placed the glass down on the sink before she faced him. His green eyes were a perfect blend with the moonlight. His gazed was pierced against her.

"I'm not the only one who should be asleep." She replied with a smirk etched on her face. With the moonlight shining across the kitchen Dean couldn't help but notice what the woman in front of him was wearing. He gulped hard to what he just saw. Y/N was only wearing a black V-neck shirt (Dean was sure she wore no bra underneath because of a faint perk of her nipples), a boy-short panties, and a dressing robe. She was showing a lot of skin and her skin was smooth but it was painted with cuts and bruises.

"Nightmare, I guess." Dean guessed with a smile on his lips.

"You're smart."

"Just a lucky guess. So what were you doing?"

"I came down to drink." Dean mouthed her an 'Oh' before he joined beside her, leaning against the counter. He looked at her closely and noticed something familiar that's hanging on her chest.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Dean pointed at the familiar thing as he asked.

"Bobby gave it to me because I am his favorite niece, according to him." She chuckled then saw Dean inspecting his necklace.

"We have the same amulet. I never thought this damn thing had a partner." Y/N was surprised to see the same necklace she had.

"Does this mean something?" Dean shrugged before asking again.

"You were a hunter?"

"Guilty but I'm still thinking if I'm going to go back. Ya know, somehow, I wanna experience the normal young adult activities. Parties, friends, drinks, sex, collage? Who doesn't want that?" Her gazed was fixed on Dean as she answered. Her breathing returned to normal and about her nightmare, it didn't come back. Dean yawned and Y/N chuckled at the action and told him to return to sleep but he rejected.

"I've told my story to two complete stranger and I had enough of that for today. Dean, you could go back to sleep, don't mind me."

"I ain't gonna go back especially that there's a hot chick on the lose." Dean joked.

"You know I could beat you up here and now." Y/N jokingly threatened and gave Dean a small smile.

"No, honestly, I've never heard about Bobby's relatives except for his wife. So I wanted to know more about you."

"Oh, what do you want to know about me?" She scooted closer to Dean. Riding on Dean's flirty advances. Y/N was relieved when Dean showed up to entertain her. He's really attractive and Y/N was honest about that.

"Did you like being a hunter? Your skin tells so."

"Being hunter was beyond my dream. Being a girl who grew up with a gloomy family was delved in fairytales. Castles, Pink gowns, Being a princess, and my own Prince Charming or Knight In Shining Armor. About this bruises and cuts, it was given by my ex-boyfriend. How about you?" Dean sighed before answering.

"It became a family business. Mom died because of some weird spooky shit, Dad decided to chase whoever evil son of a bitch did it, he died because of that and only me and Sam were left to continue our damn business." Y/N notices that Dean became emotional and she didn't expect him to be like that. He's like a brick wall and he's not letting anyone see his true emotions. Y/N walked away from the counter to the wall at the left, she sat down on the floor and she was followed by Dean.

"You know, even though I just met you I know that you are a good man under that strong façade." Y/N said in a soft tone that sent shivers and comforts on Dean. She yawned before she placed her head on Dean's right shoulder. He looked at her sleepy face and smiled before guiding her head closer to him for comfortable position for her. Dean felt like the world stopped for them to meet and like she was meant for him. How their bodies fitted together. Does the Amulet meant to match them? And Dean would another add to his list to protect. Slowly, Dean's eyelids became heavy for him to watch over Y/N through the night and he decided to lean his head on the wall and close his eyes.

***

Sam woke up by the sunlight shining on his face and when he looked down to check on his brother, he didn't see him but instead Sam saw two shadows coming from the kitchen. He stood up to check and he smiled to what he discovered. Y/N's head was on top of his brother's shoulder while his brother's head was on her as his left leg was in a mountain position. Sam grabbed his phone from the table back at the library then back to the kitchen. Sam snapped a photo of Dean and Y/N for an everlasting memory.

"For sure Bobby's gonna kick your ass Dean." Sam whispered to himself.

_**To be continued...?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and about the dream sequence, I hope I elaborated it that vivid for you. 
> 
> To be continued...?
> 
> if you want me to continue Supernatural Oneshots leave a comment below or if this story got 100+ kudos then sure I will. But if It don't this will stay as "ONE" Shot.
> 
> Muah~


End file.
